1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electric device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a server.
2. Description of Related Art
As the technology advances continuously and the dependence on the computer system is higher, the requirement of the market to the operation and data storage abilities are required relatively high in the market. In order to provide and store the data required for the customers, the computer system must have many hard disks and other storage media for providing the service of data accessing. The main boards, the aforementioned storage media and other built-in peripheral equipments are all installed in the case, so that it can provide a user with the required service efficiently. In the example of the server case, since the space of the server case is very limited, and it is more important that the various components are assembled in the case efficiently.